I won't Let Myself Forget You
by mandy14
Summary: Violet has been trying to deny her feelings for Duncan, but it just keeps getting harder to say no to them. Seeing Quigley just reminds her more of Duncan, seewhat i think happened on the cliff. Also i used a song for story and some lines by Daniel Handle


Ok, just so all of you know I'm new at writing fan fiction. So I hope I'm not that bad. Anyways I know I should finish off this other Fan Fic that I'm writing but I had to do this. I don't like people who like Violet/Quigley. No offence to you people I have a friend who likes that ship. I can't help it I'm a big fan of Violet/Duncan! So if you people like V/Q ships don't read this! Unless you really want to, I just don't want to upset you people! Anywho, I haven't written a V/D story and I found the perfect song, tee hee! Remusgal if your reading this tell me what you think OK! The song that is with the story is "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch. This story takes place in the slippery slope with Violet and Quigley. I am not a V/Q fan! Repeat I am not a V/Q fan. Enjoy…

Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere

Violet woke up again drenched in sweat. She looked around for him, but he wasn't there. Instead Violet saw his identical brother, Quigley Quagmire. Over the few days Violet had known Quigley she kept having dreams of Duncan. Violet kept trying to tell herself that she was over Duncan and that she now liked Quigley. But the more she said that to herself, the more she dreamt of Duncan. She couldn't still like Duncan, could she? She didn't think that she liked Quigley only because he looked just like Duncan, could she? She already had enough questions that weren't answered. Now she had two more questions, just as complex. Violet lay back down and looked up at the V.F.D. motto. "The world is quiet here." It was indeed quiet there at this moment, but Violet's thoughts were very loud in her head. How had this happened? Violet never worried about love and yet here she was worrying about it. Violet closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep and Duncan entered her mind and didn't leave till her brother Klaus waked her.

"Violet, it's time to wake up. I think we should start early on our plan to save Sunny." Klaus said and helped Violet up.

She looked around so she could remember where she was and sighed when her eyes fell upon Quigley. So it had been all a dream. Just a stupid dream, Duncan wasn't here. Quigley gave Violet a small smile, but Violet did not return the smile. By the afternoon the three had devised a plan.

"Ok, so Klaus you're staying here and researching. While Quigley and I climb up the mountain using my invention." Violet said going over the plan one last time just to be careful.

Quigley and Violet said goodbye to Klaus and the two headed off.

"I'm glad that we get to spend this time together." Quigley said shyly.

"Yeah, me too Dun- Quigley I mean." Violet blushed. How stupid she must have sounded, calling Quigley, Duncan!

"It's ok you don't need to be embarrassed. People use to get me and Duncan mixed up all the time." Quigley smiled.

That just made Violet feel even guiltier. She looked away from him so she wouldn't see her sympathetic look. How had things come to this?

Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look you're never there  
And every time I sleep you're always there

"Are you ok, Violet? You've been acting strange today." Quigley said sounding hurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have alot on my mind." Violet said. I mean that was the truth; she had had alot on her mind for a long time. From the moment her parents died to this moment now.

"It is hard to concentrate when you have so much on your mind." Quigley said.

Or someone one, Violet secretly thought.

"I understand how you feel so don't worry about it." Quigley said softly.

Not another word was said until they reached a cliff and had to rest.

"I brought a bag of carrots so we can regain our energy." Quigley said handing Violet a carrot.

Violet bit down on it thoughtfully and a strange thought came to her mind. Well it was more of a memory. It was the time back when Violet and her siblings had to go to boarding school. Her siblings and her were in Nero's office. The part of the memory was the thing Nero had once said; "Next you'll be saying that Count Olaf has disguised himself as your boyfriend, what's-his-name, the triplet." Violet had blushed when he said that and she was blushing now. Violet quickly said to Quigley, "Sunny loves raw carrots, I hope she's eating well wherever she is."

The two discussed about things, like what their father's said about eating well and wondered how each said the same thing. Perhaps it was code, or each of their father's had heard said before. They went on wondering if they really knew their parents and why they had a headquarters in the mountains.

" Maybe they didn't want us to find out about such a dangerous place," violet said peering off the ledge, "although if you have to hide a headquarters, it's a beautiful place to do it. Aside from the remains of the fire, it is a very lovely view."

"Very lovely indeed," Quigley said looking straight at Violet.

Violet felt a little uncomfortable and wondered what Quigley was going to do next. Violet felt weird like as if she was cheating on Duncan. But she never even dated Duncan! And she shouldn't feel bad for being here with Quigley, should she?

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

Quigley was just inches away from Violet, which made her even more nervous. What was he planning to do? Was he going to kiss her! Did she want him too, or did she think that would be wrong. In the few seconds Violet was thinking she had no choice. Quigley leaned in and kissed Violet. She didn't know what to do she wasn't doing anything! What was wrong with her? But she didn't make Quigley stop it was her first kiss. It kind of felt good, but she just couldn't get Duncan out of her head. Was that the reason why the kiss was so good? Violet felt her pain just go away; maybe it wasn't right to imagine Quigley was Duncan. But she couldn't help herself.

I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me

It would be easier for her if she just closed her eyes. So then when she looked at Quigley, she wouldn't see Duncan instead. However, that just made Violet think more of Duncan. She was over Duncan, why couldn't she get him out of her head. Suddenly all the memories she had of Duncan, came flooding back. Maybe she wasn't really over him, maybe. Quigley leaned back from Violet and had a small smile on her face. The same smile Duncan has. "Stop thinking about Duncan." she cried to herself.

"That was lovely," Quigley said shyly.

"That was nice, Duncan. I mean Quigley! I'm so sorry it's just you look like him." Violet lied.

"Are you sure that's the real reason?" Quigley sounded hurt again.

"Yes, it is." Violet said not looking at him.

Violet closed her eyes and tried not to cry. It wasn't fair that she still had feelings for Duncan. It wasn't fair to Quigley, either. Now every time she closed her eyes she only saw Duncan. A part of her wanted Duncan to like her too, but he was way up in the sky. Still she was down here and she liked him.

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh

"Violet, you seem really upset. Did you not want me to kiss you?" Quigley said confused.

"I'm not sure, but I am sure that we should keep climbing up the mountain." Violet couldn't help but laugh a little. She always felt free around Duncan, who was really Quigley. But to Violet she only saw Duncan.

Quigley had no idea so he just smiled back. They did not say another word to eachother and just kept climbing with a smile. Quigley was smiling a secret smile because he thought Violet liked him. And Violet was smiling a secret smile because she thought Quigley was Duncan. Quigley then spoke up and said, " I can't believe we've been climbing for the hole afternoon." Quigley said looking at Violet.

Violet still thought Quigley was Duncan and replied with a shy smile, "Not the hole afternoon. I guess the waterfall is as high as 667 Dark Avenue."

Quigley smiled back and turned back to climbing. A cold wind drifted by them and that woke Violet out of her hallucination. She shook her head and realized where she was and who she was climbing with. Violet cried and felt the tears freeze; she wiped them away and heard something said.

"What do you think will find at the top." Quigley said.

"Set!" came the reply.

"I couldn't hear you over the wind," Quigley said. "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything." Violet said she squinted above her, trying to see the last of the sunset and scarcely daring to hope that she heard correctly.

And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so

"Set!" Sunny Baudelaire said.

Of course, it was Sunny! She felt selfish for thinking it was Duncan.

"Oh Sunny!" Violet cried.

(I'm skipping to the part of when they are climbing back down.)

Violet was glad they knew where Sunny was now. All they had to do was find a way to get her out of there. Violet's thoughts went back to the kiss that she had with Quigley. She still thought if she ever got to kiss Duncan, that would be her first real kiss. Of course she would tell neither brother about that thought. "How had I become like this?" she thought silently. When she was first an orphan she was so responsible and not worrying about boys. She barely had time to care about boys. Still she managed to get one boy (Quigley), to like her and she liked his brother! She was beginning to act like Carmelita Spats. Well that's if Carmelita Spat's lies came true. At the school they had went to she would brag, saying how every boy loved her and had many boyfriends. She said that she would have boys like her and like other ones instead! Violet had never thought she would lead a life like this. "Where are you Duncan?" Violet thought to herself.

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone

As Violet walked across the snowy ice with Quigley, she had one main question on her mind. Did Duncan see Violet when he closed his eyes? Did he ever think of her?

You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?

I hope you liked it . Anyways a I have another point for my argument. Violet barely KNEW Quigley! And how do we know Violet wasn't seeing Duncan in Quigley! Anyways it's really Daniel Handlers fault because he never told us what happened on the cliff! However, he did give us alot to write about!


End file.
